dante's angel
by Karnage7
Summary: the story of a man, a killer has taken his family, now join us as we find the legnths he will go to get them back
1. Chapter 1

DANTE'S ANGEL

PART 1

CHAPTER ONE: DEATH IS BORN

Dante was an ordinary hardworking man with a wife and two children he had a job that paid enough money to feed his family and care for the personal needs of his children. The only flaw he thought he had was his life was ordinary he didn't feel important he wanted to be extraordinary, he wanted to make a difference.

One night after Dante had fallen asleep he had a dream, about pain and death. When he awoke he started the day like he normally would, got dressed, ate breakfast with his family and said his goodbyes as he left for work. On his way home he had a strange feeling, he felt cold and was starting to get light-headed, his sight became blurred. As he was driving he couldn't tell but he was sure he saw fire surrounding his neighborhood and an unusual light emanating from his house, screams of women and children pierced his ears but the only concern he had was the safety of his family. There was no way of explaining what was happening. Dante had finally reached his house, he ran inside and tears ran down his face as he saw his wife and children lying on his bed, dead, the walls of his room were painted with blood…the blood of his family, he glanced to the left and saw human-looking creatures shrouded in light, bright as the sun, in the corner of his room, weeping. Dante with the look of despair in his eyes slowly takes step by step with a lifeless motion towards his deceased family. He dropped on his knees; his hands shaking while trying to lift himself onto the bed and starts to crawl. As he finally reaches the empty bodies he picks up his wife in his arms and looks at his children then back at his wife as the blood from her face is washed away by tears…tears falling from his eyes like rain from a cloud.

A loud sound deafened me and I woke in my bed crying uncontrollably, Kim my wife immediately woke after, asking me "what's wrong?". All I could do was sit there, paralyzed by pain from what I just saw, from what I just felt but the tears were still falling, the blood…the blood is still there…in my head I can still see the emptiness in my wife's eyes, the terror stuck on my children's faces. This will never happen to them, I will protect them. "Dante! Dante!" Kim screamed while shaking me. Immediately I was brought back to reality and I responded "oh, sorry...I…I spaced out, bad dream that's all". She gave me a confused stare and said "alright…don't scare me like that ever again, ok?" "Ok" I said.

All I could think about the next day was that dream it was so real and unreal at the same time. It's kind of been the same dream for the past couple of days and its getting clearer each time. I am beginning to fear sleep. What were those creatures shrouded in light? It sounded like they were whimpering, why? And now I'm starting to find excuses to leave my work earlier to check if they are safe, Kim is beginning to think I need to take a break from work and I think she's right. Maybe I just need to relax for a day or two, relieve some stress and spend some time with my family. But the dreams just got worse that night, this time I got a look at the creatures, they were beautiful, words couldn't describe their beauty…it was like looking upon the face of an angel, and their was another type less beautiful more frightening, looking upon their face was like looking upon the face of a demon and it was shrouded in darkness. They started fighting, not physically it looked as if it were with their light and dark surrounding them, I saw light drown one of the frightening creatures and it softly faded into a blinding light…purple…a purple light.

I decided to tell Kim about the dreams I have been having, I told her about their death and the "angels" I'll call them and "demons". "It sounds like a sign from god" Kim said with a worried expression on her face, I hate seeing her not happy so I told her "don't worry I'm sure it's nothing" in an attempt to rid her of her worries, she just got even more worried and said; "I'm worried about you". I wanted more people to know, I need help to understand what's happening. I don't know, I'm probably going crazy, and anybody I told would probably agree with me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: A SIGN FROM GOD

For the past couple of nights now Dante has been waking up in the middle of the night, screaming, something's wrong but I don't want to ask him about it. He might be getting over whatever is bothering him and I don't want to bring it back by bringing it up.

I can't handle it anymore I want to confront him about it and I will because it doesn't seem to be going away. As soon as I was about to he told me what was going on, about his dreams of "angels" he said and "demons" I told him "it sounds like a sign from god" and that I was worried about him. It seemed like he was more worried about me than he was himself. At least he told me about it, I'm glad he did I want to help in any way I can.

I'm starting to pray more than usual for my husband's safety, and I went to a therapist to ask him what these kind of dreams meant. What he said was "it could be a result of depression, or a height in fear for death, hard to tell, I would like to examine him myself if you don't mind asking him to come" to be honest I was relieved so I responded with a simple "ok, thank you I will". No sleep that night I stayed up wondering if Dante would go see the therapist. He has always been the type to give help but never accept help.

Morning came and it's a weekend, which is good on my part to ask him about it. I sent the kids off to a friend's house to spend the weekend so we could discuss this in private. That afternoon is when I told him "Dante, I went to see a doctor about your dreams" "and" he said with a confused look on his face. So I kept gong "He said it would be better if he examined you personally" "Why?" he said as his expression started to change, "well he will…" "No! I mean why did you go to a doctor without me knowing, you're treating me like I'm crazy" he said kind of angry first but quickly turned into a saddened look on his face. "I'm trying to help you find out what is happening, please just go it might help you understand why too" I tried to say as calmly as possible. "Ok, I will for you" he said as he started to calm down. "Thank you" I responded. We didn't talk for the rest of the night and for some of the next morning.

Dante and I thought that next weekend would be best to go see the doctor. Talking between us became nothing but questions that had to do with if there were any of the same dreams in the previous nights but all he would say is "I don't remember". I'm starting to think that it really was nothing; I guess he was right to tell me not to worry. He never has broken a promise to me, he said he never breaks his promises and he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: DEAFEN ME

Kim had told me she went to go see a doctor. She said it was because of the dreams I have been having. How could she do this? I trusted her to help me as my wife not some stranger that would treat me like I need phsyceatric help. I guess she was right in some way to seek out help since she probably couldn't do much on her own. So I decided to go see the doctor, but for her peace of mind not for myself. We decided to go next weekend.

As the days passed in the week everything started to become more than dreams. I'm starting to see things during night and day. I'm seeing an "Angel", I didn't worry too much about it. The presence of that one Angel was starting to bring my spirits up again. It didn't bother me so whenever Kim would ask me if I had any "bad" dreams I tell her "I don't remember".

It is getting close to the week's end, I was on my way home and I heard a whisper, not so much as in my ear but in my head, faint, but it's there saying "run".

Ignoring it was easy the first hour but each hour that passed the voice got more intense until I was lying awake at two in the morning. My head was pounding with ear popping screams. For a moment I wanted to become deaf, but even if I did I would still hear it. RUN, RUN, RUN! It won't stop…I blacked out. That night I dreamt, not about angels or demons but about my wife, about when I first saw her, our first date, and when we got married. I was at peace.

I woke at what seemed to be the next morning. My sight was a little blurred but I could see clear enough to notice that I wasn't in my house. I also noticed that Kim was by my side so I asked her "whe…where" "your in a hospital" Kim said before I could finish. I am so weak for some reason; it's hard for me to even talk. "How….long?" was all I could force out, "two days" she said as a tear rolled down her face. "Why…..crying?" " I thought you weren't going to wake up this time" Kim had said, I got a better look at her and it looked like she hadn't slept in days. "Don't…..worry…about…me I'll…protect you" I tried to say with all the strength that I had, " I know you will" Kim said smiling. Seeing her smile was all I needed to keep me going, to stop me from giving up.

It went away, the voice telling me to run went away and the angel returned.

I think I blacked out again after that. I woke a couple hours later. But now I'm able to talk, I looked over and saw Kim sleeping, I leaned over and kissed her on her forehead as I whispered "I will never put you through this ever again, I promise". Behind Kim was the angel, I decided to try to speak to it and maybe I can get some answers. "Who are you? And why is this happening to me?" "My name is Michael, and your family is going to die if you give up or run away" the angel had said with a subtle calmness, "Well good I don't plan on doing any of those things, I have a promise to keep" I said confidently. "If you truly want this promise to be kept you will tell them nothing more of what you are seeing" Michael had said, "what do you mean?", "Your family's knowledge of this will put them in danger" the angel said still keeping that peaceful expression on his face, "It is your choice whether you want to continue to share knowledge with your family, but I cannot guarantee their safety. "Alright I'll keep it to myself from now on, for their sake, and by the way how did I end up here" I said, "I made you lose consciousness so I could kill the demon tempting your heart" but as Michael had said this a tear had rolled across his face and onto the floor, "Why are you crying?" I asked very confused, "That demon was once my brother an angel that was taken by darkness and cast down to serve under Lucifer the prince of darkness" Tears were still falling out of his white-blue eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't know" "Please don't apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm afraid my time here is limited and I must leave but before I go I want to give you a gift, it is not something you can physically feel but something you can see. I have given you the gift of seeing the emotions and intentions of those around you" the tears had stopped and it was quiet, I felt a warm breeze go through me and he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: THE BEAUTY OF DEATH AND THE EMOTION OF MAN

I can't believe this all started with a dream, who would have thought that one bad dream could lead to all this. Kim is still sleeping, so I decided to get close to her, hold her and think. Think about what I'm supposed to do next, about what is going to happen. All I know is that I will not tell my family anything else that has happened or will happen, their safety is everything to me. I fell asleep with Kim in my arms.

A half-hour passed and the doctor that was taking care of me waked us. "Excuse me" the doctor said in a familiar calm tone, "hello my name is Jude Reficul, I'm your doctor and it appears as if you are fully recovered, but due to standard procedures we have to do a couple of tests before you can leave" I looked over at Kim and said "I'll be back soon, you wait here" "ok" she tried to say as she yawned.

Something wasn't right, there were colors coming out of people's mouths as they breathed or talked, I guess that must be the gift Michael gave me. But the part I don't understand is, there are no colors coming out of Jude, what is that supposed to mean. My first thought was that he could be an angel but he doesn't look anything like one.

"Sit down for a moment please" Jude said with an empty stare, but he was smiling, I did what he asked without saying anything. Watching him examine me felt like I was watching a puppet, lifeless, no enthusiasm what so ever. It's weird but not really important so I just ignored his emotionless movements and stares. "We're all done here, like I said you're fully recovered", "ok, thank you" I said as I tried to fake a smile. "Here is my number if anything else is wrong don't hesitate to call," He said as he anxiously gave me the card, just then I saw a glimmer of purple emanate from him. I guess the colors only come out when they are actually feeling something, or maybe it just takes awhile to develop into seeing everyone's emotions or feelings. As I left Jude and headed back to my room where Kim was, there were colors everywhere, with every person that passed me there was a color luminating my path, it was amazing, as if they were dancing around me. I looked to my left and saw a person being slowly rolled down the hallway, from that person a burst of colors, probably the second most beautiful thing I've seen and then there was nothing, no more colors, just a silent echo.

I felt sad; I think that person just died. Something warm was gently falling down my face, I lifted my hand to touch it and it was a tear. I understand now, I understand that death is not just sadness and loss but it's also beautiful and exciting because death is just another path to take to reach salvation, to be freed from the chains and shackles known as life that is binding us to this world. So based on that I know now that that tear was not one of sadness but one of joy, joy for one that has been freed.

I reached the room and found Kim sleeping again on the bed. She must really be tired, but I think that we've been here long enough so I gave her a gentle nudge to wake her. "Hi…how was it?" she said while yawning, "it went well, I'm fully recovered" I said as I tried to hold back my tongue from telling her about seeing emotions. I faked a smile to let her know that everything is going to be okay and told her that we should probably get going, "ok" she said while stretching and reaching for her things. Before we got out of the hospital I felt a hand fall on my shoulder, I looked behind me to find Jude, smiling, saying "I'm so sorry but I almost forgot, you left your phone in my office", he handed me my phone, I said thank you and we left.

Kim was driving, she insisted, saying "you just got out of the hospital, I wont let you" I told her I was fine but I let her drive anyway. I needed some extra time to think about what I'm supposed to do next. "Tomorrow's Monday, and I haven't worked in two weeks, I have to go back or I'll be let go" I explained, knowing she was going to try to get me to stay one more day. "Ok, I understand" she said. "Alright, good" I said relieved. I'm glad that that didn't turn into an argument.

I got home and I couldn't believe how much I missed my children, it feels like I haven't seen them in months. They ran to me and gave me a hug, they didn't seem to want to let go, I didn't either. There was red coming from them mixed with yellow and orange, I'm guessing that means love, happy, and joy. This reminds me of why I can never give up, for my wife and children, I will fight for them until my last breath and ensure their safety. As they let go they both said "I missed you daddy, where'd you go" "I was….sleeping" I lied to avoid unnecessary worry from them. "Sleeping? Don't sleep anymore, I don't want u to go away again" john, my youngest said with a sad look. "John, don't be scared, I want you to know that everything I do is to protect you and if I have to leave it's to keep you safe" "ok".

It was late by the time we all walked in the door. Sleep is all I could think about now, it's a quiet and peaceful night, I can hear the crickets singing and the soft breeze of the wind. I'm pretty sure I passed out as soon as I hit the warmth of my bed. That night I dreamt of how happy I am with my family.

Morning came, I got up like I used to, got dressed, and ate with my family. I felt great, everyone is cheerful, a perfect morning. I hugged them all and left for work. As I was driving I started to wonder about Jude again, and pretty much most of that day at work. It's not that important so I just dropped it.

On my way out of the building and walking towards my car my phone started ringing. I checked the caller I.D. and it said unknown, I ignored it. A few seconds later it started ringing again so I answered it, "hello?" "Is this Dante Fierro?" A soft voice asked. "Yes, who is this" "Someone who has something you may want" "I'm not interested" I said. "Really? I'll just have to tell your wife and children that" "What are you talking about" "Listen" the man said as there was a short pause. "Say hello to your husband Kim" "Dante! Help!" Kim screamed. The screams stopped and there are faint sounds of struggling. "Do you want to change your mind, Dante" he said. "Where is my family!" "if you keep that up I promise you will never see them again" "please….I'm begging you, don't hurt them" "I'm sorry but their safety is not something that I can control, It's all up to you whether they live or die" he said. His voice is so familiar, I'm sure I've heard it before. But that doesn't matter right now; all that matters is my family's safety. "What do you want?" I said as calmly as possible. "I want you to kill a man"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: CHASING A SHADOW

Life is more precious than any human's understanding. We all take it for granted, the world is filled with murderers, rapists, and war, people who think they are human but are really animals. Does this mean they deserve to die.

As soon as he told me he wanted me to kill a man I immediately thought of the man that died in the hospital. "What man? And why?" I said. "Any innocent man" he said. After that there was no more speaking, just the static of the empty phone line.

This can't be happening, just this morning I was happier than I've been in years and now my family's lives are in the hands of some psycho. But I'm not going to sit here feeling sorry for myself, I'm going to find them and no one will die today.

Just then I remembered Jude, he gave me his number and he's probably the only one that can help me now since calling the police could get my family in even more danger. I reached for my pocket to get his card, I called and nobody answered. Too much time was wasted already; maybe I could reach him at the hospital. As I was sprinting towards my car the images of my dreams started appearing in my head, they were there and didn't go away until I parked at the hospital. I ran inside and as soon as I did I received a text from an unknown number, it read, "you have twenty-four hours". Twenty-four hours to kill a man or my family dies, I don't know if I can kill an innocent man, which is why I need to hurry and find them.

Why won't this nightmare end, this feeling I have…It's slowly eating away at me, I feel like dropping to the floor and just screaming at everyone that passes me. Tears ran down my face as I reached Jude's office, I could tell people were staring so let them stare because I just don't care. My face was purple and my heart is about to pump itself out of my chest. I walked inside the office and I could feel the blood falling from my face as it turned from purple to white while my eyes fell from the empty desk to the floor. He wasn't there.

I felt like screaming again but at that moment a thought came to my mind, kill an innocent man. Kill a man and my family is safe, these thoughts that I wasn't even considering as an option about an hour ago I am now thinking about doing. What has overcome me to have the desire to rid a man of his life? There has to be another way, I'm running out of time. I don't know what to do.

This decision has to be made soon, no matter what my hands will be stained with blood from killing a man or doing nothing and causing my family to die. I've made up my mind; a man is going to die today for my family.

As I was thinking about how I was going to do this I spotted Jude in the parking lot, I could feel my legs about ready to burn to ash but I ran anyway. I ran until my veins were about to burst out of my skin, until my organs popped like balloons. When I reached Jude I could see that he was gazing at the paleness of my skin with that empty stare of his and I started feeling light headed. I tried to explain what was happening but as soon as I started I collapsed to the ground, the last thing I saw was an ominous purple emanating from Jude.

I'm dreaming now, dreaming about some moments I had not too long ago. "Don't worry I'm sure its nothing" I remember I had said to help relieve Kim of her worries, "I'm worried about you" Kim said looking even more upset than I was. Once more I felt like screaming, I'll never forgive myself for making that empty promise. I told her not to worry that everything would be fine and now….she's on the verge of dying. All this sadness I'm feeling is starting to turn to rage, a burning rage that has set fire to my heart. Not only will I kill a man to save my family but I'm also going to make the person who has my family suffer.

"I missed you daddy, where'd you go?" it's as if I'm right there watching this happen again, "I was…sleeping" and now I really am sleeping. Jon…my son, you're going to be safe soon, I promise.

What have I done to deserve this? Why me? Why does my family have to suffer? I am just a man, no more, no less.

The dreams are over, wake up. "Wake up Dante" a soft voice said, I started to open my eyes and as I called out Jude's name the voice replied "who's Jude?", "I…sorry I thought you were someone else" I said while still opening my eyes, "Dante it's me, Roy" Roy, my brother, I had almost forgotten I had a brother. I remember the last time I saw him was about ten years ago after our father died of cancer. I remember that none of us were really sad when he died. He wasn't the best dad in the world. When we were little he would leave us home alone and try to drink away the pain of having a dead wife and a child that caused his mother's death. She died of childbirth when I was born.

He always came home drunk and got mad at us because he didn't have any more money even though he spent it all getting wasted. My brother and I had to take care of each other because no body else would, sometimes when we were out of food and dad was passed out from a hangover we would have to go and steal food from a store and when we got caught we would get out of it by telling them our sad life story.

Eventually someone called child services and we were separated and forced to live in foster homes. I think life was easier living with my father and brother than in those foster homes. That might be because I don't adjust to change very well and living with complete strangers in a place I never seen before was a big change and I was miserable might have also been because my foster parents beat me just for not having good manners.

Years passed and when I turned eighteen I finally got to move out and when I did I got a phone call informing me of my father's death. I figured I would at least go to the funeral I mean he was my father. At the funeral was the last time I saw my brother until now, I feel bad because I haven't thought about him at all since I met Kim shortly after the funeral and I almost completely forgot about him too. I wonder if he met someone and has a wonderful family like mine. My family! I've got to save my family!

"Roy! What time is it?" I yelled. "Great to see you too Dante" Roy said looking confused. "My family is in danger! Please give me the time" I continued to yell. "It's uh seven ten in the morning, what's going on?" he said still looking confused. I could feel the beat of my heart starting to slow; I only have five hours left.

I didn't have enough time to tell Roy everything so all I told him was the kidnapping of my family. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he said. I haven't told him about having to kill a man, I don't need people especially my brother that I haven't seen in ten years telling me what's wrong and what's right because I know what's right and saving my family no matter what the cost is right and at this point I don't care if it's not I…just want my family…nothing else matters.

"How did you find me?" I asked. "Well…I actually came here for business then I overheard someone saying something about a guy they work with named Dante Fierro being at the hospital so I asked him what hospital you were at and I came as soon as possible only to find you passed out in the parking lot" Roy explained. "Was there anybody else with me when you found me?" "No, just you, why?" "Um nothing never mind". What happened to Jude? The last thing I remember was running to him in the parking lot and seeing purple come from him again just before I lost consciousness. Come to think of it I just remembered the blinding purple light bursting from the demon in my dream, could this somehow be connected? Could Jude be the one who…kidnapped…my family?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: DANTE'S DARKNESS

Once again rage filled my mind and body. It all makes sense; Jude the man with no emotions is the one who has taken my family. I no longer feel sadness. I no longer feel pain. Those feelings were replaced with rage and anger. My mind keeps lingering back to the moment I had first looked into Jude's empty stare, it felt as if he were looking right through me, it felt cold.

I have five hours to find Jude, and when I do I'm going to make him suffer as much as I have. But how do you tear down one who cannot feel? I'll find a way. I'll tear out his heart if I have to.

"Dante" Roy called out. "Is there anything I can do to help?" As soon as Roy had asked that I received a text. It read…"your running out of time and I see you've figured out that I took your family; since you've done that I think I'll be generous and give you a hint on their location if you still think you can find them instead of killing an innocent like I had asked, they will be Buried" That bastard! How does he know my thoughts? If I had the opportunity I would end a man's life right now. I'm having a familiar feeling…I want to scream.

"Just go wait in my car, it's parked near the entrance" I responded to Roy as calmly as I could. I saw fear and worry in his eyes as he looked upon mine. He can see the rage within me. He can feel my darkness. I…I can feel my darkness, and it's getting stronger. Just then I looked over and saw a reflection of a person shrouded in purple in a car window, my reflection.

I…I feel great. I can feel a dark smile cracking it's way upon my face and I feel like I can tear my way through anything. Is it…right…to let these dark feelings overcome me? Who cares, I'll do what it takes to save my family now and worry about this darkness later. Besides, this strength will help me.

All the torment and pain that I've endured the past couple of weeks has turned into hate. Hate that I can use as strength to keep me going. Hate that will make me merciless, a perfect quality for a killer. But…but I'm not a killer…not yet at least.

My mind is being plagued with these dark thoughts but there really is no other way, I have to do it. I have to become a killer, I have to become death and reap a life. To see my wife's shining smile right now, to hear my children's playful laughter, I would give anything…take anything…but for now I'm going to relieve Roy of some of his worries and get in the car.

I started a slow pace towards my car and as I was getting closer my head started pounding with a searing pain. It felt as if someone had took a knife to my forehead and was slowly cutting circles into it. I reached up to see if I was bleeding but…no blood, just the pain. It started to stop, lasting only about thirty seconds at what seemed like hours. When the pain stopped a familiar faint voice started saying "kill him" over and over again.

This time it wasn't just a voice, there were…images in my head, of…me and I'm covered in blood with my brother lying on the floor cut up and gasping for breath while all I'm thinking is kill him, kill him and I get my family.

Who am I? Who have I become? I used to be carefree, a regular guy with a regular family and now…I'm nothing but a bloodthirsty hound that would kill his own brother, his own flesh and blood.

Using all my strength I dragged myself to my car with that voice still in my head. As I slowly opened the car door and got inside Roy stared and said, "Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" I put the car in reverse ignoring Roy and looked in the rearview mirror. What I saw in that mirror I will never forget, I saw a demon. I should be afraid that a demon is in my car but I'm not, for some reason I smiled. I can hear an echoing voice in my head, "Dante, I can help you". How? I thought to myself, how could a demon possibly help me. "I can give you the strength you need to do what you cannot without my help". I bet he can read my thoughts, what's your name demon? "Dante, my name is Dante. I am you".

How can you be me? "I am your darkness and sins, the stronger part of you". I see. "Use my strength to help your family". I…I don't know if I should. "You've already accepted the darkness, now use it to your advantage". Alright…give me your strength! Give me your darkness so I may do what is needed to ensure my family's safety.

At that moment I felt cold as the darkness and sins re-entered my body. I feel like a new person. I'm stronger. I looked at Roy with a dark stare and drove the car, as I continued to look over at Roy I can see a grayness coming from him. I'm going to guess that's fear, I can tell just by looking in his eyes.

While I was driving the car slowly out of the parking lot a thought came into my head saying check under the seat. My hand had automatically felt under my seat and grabbed the hilt of a knife. How did that get there? I thought, and then all of a sudden I got a memory of me putting it there, my dark side. Interesting, looks like I'm getting memories of things my darkness had done.

"Where are we going?" Roy asked. "You'll see" I responded in a dark tone. I can feel his fear and it's making my darkness stronger.

I followed my dark memories to an abandoned building and parked in front of it. "Let's go" I said to Roy. "Why are we here?" he said looking afraid and confused. "I think my family is here" I lied straight to his face and I didn't care, it wouldn't matter in a couple of minutes anyway. He followed me inside the empty building. It was dark and you can hear the creaks of the old broken floor with each step tooken. The temperature inside was freezing; I could see the fog of our breaths floating in front of us as I lead Roy through the building.

The knife that was under my seat is now in my shirt. The shadows of the torn walls made it impossible to see, that makes it easier for me.

"This is far enough" I said while taking him into a room with one light shining down from a hole in the roof. "Far enough for what? Where's your family?" Roy asked. "I'll see them soon" I said while stepping into the light revealing the knife under my shirt. "Dante what are you…". I stopped him before he could finish by plunging the blade into his stomach. Once again a dark smile cracked upon my face as I pulled the knife out of his stomach and slashed across his chest then once more across his neck and a final stab into his throat as his blood stained my skin, I pushed him onto the hard cold floor.

With the knife in my hand, the blood on my clothes, and the body bleeding out into a puddle of blood on the floor, I had killed my brother. No other thought crossed my mind besides that I've just killed my brother and my family is safe now.

My phone went off. I had received a text from an unknown number its Jude. The text read: "Well done Dante, your family is waiting for you at home". I can't believe it…they're safe. A tear ran down my face as I sprinted out of the abandoned building leaving my deceased brother to rot. I got in my car, placed the knife back under the seat and started driving towards home overjoyed to see their faces again knowing they're safe.

All of a sudden as I approached my neighborhood I got a strange feeling and started to feel light headed and cold. I reached my neighborhood and fire was surrounding it. This cant be happening.

Screams of women and children are piercing my ears. I speeded towards my house and stopped the car near it as I got out and ran. I ran inside my house and tears ran down my face as I saw my family lying on my bed…dead.


End file.
